Nearly forty million Americans now use a cellular telephone, and another seven million or so are expected to subscribe this year. Sales of cellular telephones have risen faster than those of fax machines, subscriptions to cable television, and sales of video cassette recorders. As the cellular telephone has become more of a fixture in the American business and recreational landscape, consumers have come to expect and demand, greater liability from their cellular telephone. A critical aspect of the reliability of a cellular telephone is the reliability of its energy source, the battery pack. The battery pack must be able to withstand the physical stresses of ordinary use, which includes being able to withstand falls from a low height onto a hard surface. Therefore, in the cellular telephone industry, there is a constant search for battery housings of ever greater durability. Therefore, there is a need for a more durable battery housing.